Talk:Megurine Luka V4X/@comment-174.254.136.177-20180816225134/@comment-53539-20180816234139
@Akumi, careful remember Luka is a flawless snowflake! Groans at Luka fans who always tell me how GREAT she is... @Anon, V2 English Luka was a test to see how English would work out, neverless you can tell by those words and Akumi's how things go. Unfortunately, the English vocals are not cheap to produce and CFM basically is known as a company that does take short cuts. EVEC colours alone are just most of the time swapping out vowels. ITs basically how Arsloid works with "Bright" and "Soft" via XSY in V4. In some respects their nothing more then presets like the V5 ones such as "Style". I also wouldn't think too much of the fact their sample based, if you look at both English vocals you can see basically what CFM does. Sometimes their cheaping involves just taking samples and adding softness artificially without recording new samples and its likely the same play at EVEC, especially as most bugs are too much similar. I will note even though bugs do exist in the voicebanks and their quite numerous, you don't ness. always encounter them and some under show up under the right circumstances. Most of the time you can use these vocals without a problem, its the same with most Vocaloids. When we say a voice is bugged, a lot of people seem to think the voice can be unusable, but the glitches don't ness. always get in the way. And if you find them, you can then work around them. A good producer can work with any vocal regardless of quality after all. I wouldn't worry too much on the issue, currently as far as I know, the EVEC system is bugged in V5 and right now you have to use it only by inputting it manually in V5. Piapro itself is a buggy mess that V5 doesn't cooperate with. This is what happens when you have a 3rd party extension. To me, when I read this I laughed because I actually considered this a possibility mentally back when V4x was released. The entire Luka V4x package is just laziness and CFM is trying to take so many short cuts with the range at times it can be silly. In truth if you really break this pacage down, there is actually only 2 vocals "Japanese" and "English" and the rest of it is more or less just repetition and altering samples to get new results. EVEC has potential I guess, but Luka was a buggy mess. Sadly the guys at Vocaloid Otaku forums all rushed to defend her release and tried to clam otherwise. They blasted me for not having her and therefore knowing not was I talking about. Eventually someone pointed out Luka had a test, which I was waiting to see if someone would figure out I'd used myself, as they all just jumped in and presumed I'd never used Luka. No, I'd never used V2 Luka. I've used all V3 and V4 demos. This often is the problem when we talk about Luka bugs with the English vocaloid side of the fandom, they don't seem to either know what they are or pretend there is none. What we have up is taken from Japanese fans. And even then, there is not everything up because of the language barrier. I honestly get sick of the whole situation, as we've put up with the attitude of the western fans like this since V2 with the Engloids being put down because they "felt they were inferior" in favour of the Japanese vocaloids "because they were clearly superior". So when we talk about these topics, we often don't get much of a response, a lot of the time western fans just don't like the idea of a flawed vocaloid, especially ones like Luka. Though because of the disdain for Miku's popularity there is some negative stuff on her, and you can't deny the infamous issues of Act1. So you really have to bare this in mind, that what is up is the very tip of the iceberg. Luka V4x is a mess but a lot of her fans don't feel it is and this is counterproductive for us because they just don't want Luka to look bad or they ignorantly don't know she is bad, or how bad she is. Its nice to see someone who challenges me to lengthy posts!